Time For Action
by MichaelMyersLover34
Summary: The continuation of Time TO Reflect, Kirsty Cotton and Pinhead's love affair. You can read that first because it probably won't make sense otherwise. For those who've read the first one, please enjoy. Happy Birthday Laura 101! Rated M to be safe


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Hellraiser series or the Hellraiser characters. All of that goes to Clive Barker, I only own the story.

I love anyone who's reading this and I hope you all enjoy BUT-

Happy Birthday ~Laura 101! :3 This is for YOU! Lots of love from your fan!

"There is no turning back now, child. There is simply nothing more that you can do. No, you accepted this fate yourself when you chose to lie to me. The almighty lead cenobite of Hell. And now, you will suffer the consequences." "I know what I did, but it was for a good reason!" "No matter." Kirsty struggled inanely against the stronger force pulling her arm along, practically crushing the bone. Did suffering consequences even apply if you were living in Hell at the moment? Kirsty decided that didn't matter because the hard-ass beside her was going to find a punishment anyway. "At least talk to me, this place is boring." Kirsty scrunched her face up looking at the dull complexion of the bleakish clearing of the corridors. She puffed and sighed to provoke any sort of attention from the cenobite, but he made her no mind.

He hadn't said a word since they had started walking down the corridors, and it was beginning to really spur a sort of need to be acknowledged within her. After all, he was boring her to the death. Pinhead heedlessly pulled her to and fro across the long stone flooring, turning here and there way to roughly for the girl's small physique to endure any further. He forced her to turn another corner suddenly, and Kirsty stumbled to keep up with him, however, Kirsty was unable to find her footing and ended up slamming into the compelling male figure's side. "Oh! I'm sorry." She let out a cry as she hit his solid frame, a very audible pop and then a loud crack interrupting the busied air about the two of them. Of course the blasted man didn't so much as budge from the sudden strike, though the impact had managed to click a familiar light off in his head. A light he had always feared to mark the existence of so as not to deal with the fact, for egotistical and rather selfish reasons, that it was a reminder and a sign of resurfacing humanity. He didn't like admitting, even to himself, that he had one of those lights, but this incident required for the illuminant to shine bright. Kirsty shouldn't be, even if it was accidentally or by his own fault, slamming in to things since her physical condition had yet to be nurtured back to health and noted for improvement since her 'encounter' with Frank a month ago. Just the other night, she had wandered the halls in search of him, for a reason he was still deciding on, and was still in a very vulnerable state at the time; she could have been hurt….or worse. Pinhead stopped to consider what he had just pondered over. Hmph, obviously not too vulnerable as she had recovered enough to lie to him. The nerve of the child.Nonetheless, it worried him then and it worried him now. He had had to result in escorting her back to safety, regulating the over curious girl under his own vigorous supervision, as well as other things that night which he had chose to not reflect on, and he would then have to act on the situation now, or rather, he _should_ act. Not something he had planned to have to deal with again. The lord of Hell never really did take a fond approach to having to confront his softer side, even for the benefit of Kirsty. It _really_ wasn't what he wanted to do. Though again, it _was_ his fault, he felt, that she was in her earlier occurring mess with Frank Cotton. And now it was for shoving and pushing the dear girl around in such an unsightly manner. But he tried to reason his actions out by convincing himself that it was her constant bickering and complaining that had driven him to throwing her so harshly around the corner. Surely that was a good enough reason to forget his recent curt behavior.

He thought it over a second longer and studied the quivering girl presently in front of him. Perhaps, against better judgment, he might just _have _to result to yet again _(Oh joy) _protecting the child; To take her once more under his own guidance. "Why are you staring?" His eyes started to flicker about their surroundings to clear any misunderstanding of 'staring' and away from those ridiculous thoughts of having to, again, supervise the girl. She was obviously fine now, why bother. "Hey, hello?" His fathomless globes sauntered down to eye level where he gazed uninterestedly at the chocolate orbs below him, then away from them in a defiant glower and agreed with himself that it would be wise to simply oppose her and her stupidity for acting so, well, childish. Was it some sort of a requirement to have to tell her his every thought? He walked past her and expected her to follow. When no lingering sound of soft, hesitant, footsteps soon followed, (The ungraceful signature stride he had come to recognize as only Kirsty's) he stopped to stare at her with a peeved sort of air about him. "Come, child." Kirsty's hand lay on her shoulder as her sharp manicured nails racked back and forth over the soft skin, and hard cartilage that tensed beneath. She looked directly to his eyes but not with a sort of arrogant notion or a kind of lost, child-like appearance; more like both a pained expression and a worried one. As if she was stressed out for being an inconvenience to the pin faced demon who could obviously push forward without the constant burden of having to wait on a child. The rare, 'I'm sorry' , pained expression her face would only convert into if she figured he'd be mad at her. It always for something that wasn't _actually_ her fault though, nor could it be helped. In this case, it was the incident that her something was physically wrong with her; again, something that could not be helped as it was not her fault she was hurt. Pinhead finally understood and quickly pieced together the signs of prominent distress and the way she was carrying her body. It was another uncanny trait that Kirsty had carried to appear fragile and weak when in pain, he was always able to read Kristy's pain and aguish very well. With that said, what could be the source of such? He glanced back at the left shoulder that Kirsty was holding on so dearly to. He remembered now….That part of her body was not only the side that she had by fault, slammed into him with, but also the same side a certain Frank Cotton had brutally forced, or more like beaten, into a large ornate door, until the poor girl was delirious and had passed out. She was suffering from raw affliction _again_ in that one fevered spot. And it was _his_ fault. Kirsty stood fighting back the tears of riveting discomfort to bordering agony, which had threatened so promisingly to fall. He might of inflicted even greater damage to the already throbbing injury.

Of course he never intended on being the cause of such a displeasure for the exhausted, withering girl. But he had never imagined there would come such an overbearing strain added to her life which came with living in Hell. A demon he indeed was, but he still had had no desire to stress the extents of her wounds. He felt a pang of guilt for lashing out at the devastated child just because of his immediate impatience. But back to what was just said, he was after all, clearly a demon lord of merciless intent, so should he care? What the Hell, quite literally, was making him care lately, anyways? Kirsty refused to move, not because of rebellion but more so because of physical, possibly emotional, shock. Her eyes were quite readable in the sense that they were saying 'I'm sorry' though they still had committed no wrong deed. B_ack to plan A, act out of kindness you jerk. _He strode forward towards the small frame that stood struggling to keep from crying out in raw agony. (Yes people, it hurts that bad. Have you ever walked full throttle drunk into a door. Exactly. Would you cry if you hit it repeatedly? Exactly. My point is that her crying is not ridiculous over this subject. I'm hoping that was my point anyways. ?:o) His taller, massive when compared to Kirsty, build stooped down to examine her shoulder wound and what kind of damage he could have very well inflicted on it. When he saw no other harm rather than the nerves under the laceration were stinging at her skin and the muscle was suffering some sort of irritation, a hint of tinged red on the skin's soft surface, he decided it wasn't critical enough to delay her punishment and meet with their god Leviathan. He locked eyes with her once more after returning to his full height. "Now come, child." He said again, though this time with more enthusiasm as he did not wish to come across as completely hateful and misunderstanding of the girl. Not _completely _anyways.

Kirsty forced her legs to cooperate and move, hoping the belts of pain would subside. When the muscle began to spasm, Kirsty was about to lose hope and perhaps simply fall to the floor as she was engulfed in another quake of agony. Yah, just faint down on the floor, that was fine with her and she was sure that it would be fine with the floor. That idea obviously didn't seem like such an issue until a sturdy, familiar hand had soothed it's way around her lithe figure, dismissing any thoughts of falling . Kirsty moved her head back to look up into familiar, depressing onyx orbs with a look of confusion persistent on being noticed, and then quickly back down as she saw that his daunting gaze lingered on her. Kirsty could never stand it when he did that, it was an innocent gesture, yes, or as innocent as a demon could be, but it always made her face light up like inferno, always wishing he'd look away. He never did, not even if she stared back. She was the one who always had to avert her eyes, though the vision of him just staring at her still burned within her retina. But what had bothered her so greatly, possibly shook her very core even, was that his intense gaze wasn't hateful or menacing. No, quite the opposite, but it was nonetheless unreadable for her. She wasn't like him where she could know right away what a problem was or how to address it. He was demon after all, and much worse for Kirsty, a male demon. She wasn't going to get accomplish getting anywhere with him if he was upset. But she would never have succumb to the same fate as no one, she had unnervingly found, knew Kirsty like he did. Not being able to stand a second longer, Kirsty started to move forward, somewhat hoping that he would follow along without being asked to; just as he had falsely assumed would happen the first time. But instead, his firm, though gentle, grip caressing her soft curves pulled her constricted her liberty to trail away from him and she found that she was stuck rooted to the spot with no insight on leaving any time soon in the future. anywhere in the future. He stayed stoic, not bothering to move or shift from his current position. Everything was at a complete stand still at his sudden, odd behavior. He stared, just stared, but didn't move. Oh no, he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm sorry." she pleaded again, figuring that he had still been upset with her childish antic earlier before. "We can go now, I'm better…..It won't happen again." The pin faced demon stood and looked her over, uninterested in her words. Her face broke out into vivid red flush and she turned her face from him in a wasted attempt to keep him from noticing. He did notice. He had noticed more than once that the girl had a coy habit of blushing under his heavy gaze. How did he feel about that? Well, he wasn't sure, but he did always find it useful to his advantage and somewhere along the line he found great pleasure out of being the reason she often did so. Demons didn't know what cute was or why any buffoon would say it, but whatever word a demon would replace cute with was exactly what he had always implied to Kirsty in these situations. She finally uttered a couple of words he couldn't quite register before understanding quite clearly the last part. "Come on, were wasting time here….I don't think we can afford to do that." He continued to stare at her a moment more to make sure and leave an impact, seeing as he had grown fond of the beautiful hue the red-pink color forced upon her cheeks, never ceasing to intrigue him, and then slowly turned his face to stare straight ahead; taking the first step forward so that he could remain in control of where the young girl wandered. There seemed to be another reason as well , though he couldn't quite grasp the reasoning of it. He caught glimpses of her staring down or away uneasily beneath his overpowering physique, fidgeting beneath the strong grasp he had on her waist. Perhaps this was all a little too much for his ego to handle as he began to feel a reign of dominance course through his veins and an overwhelming need to get closer to the child began to bud somewhere deep in his gut. Maybe this was that unknown reasoning he so keenly felt. Though he wasn't sure why he would feel such a thing. He decided dumbly that it was to make sure he could monitor her better and keep her under his control. Why there could be no other reason than that, he was a demon for Hell's sake.

As they continued to walk the vapid corridors, and all it's wonderful shades of gray, down to their destination of the god, Leviathan, he gave up on caring about his reason for needing to guide her and suddenly started centering all thoughts on holding her. Touching her. He was able to keep his breathing and pace under control, but his thoughts kept circling back to the way his arm was holding her ever so close and his hand resting, _just barely_, stroking the sensitive spot on her lower abdominal, every time they rounded one of the corners in the vast environment. Kirsty, on the other hand, had been keeping her mind fixed on the thought of how the walls in this infinite hallway were always under relentless change, altering and obstructing the many pathways. She had successfully corrected her mind on simple fixtures and unimportant thoughts, nothing had seemingly disturbed her yet. But it was really a matter of _anything_ that would put some distance between her and her thoughts which were constantly gathering around the intimidating demon beside her,. She was too afraid to even think about him now. Oh yes, she had been successful thus far until she was brought back to all real senses when a most unpleasant sensation shot up her glossy skin. Though it was nothing overbearing, it was far worse than uncomfortable and her cheeks flamed once more with a scarlet pinch as she was quickly identified the perpetrator for her inconvenience to be four blood-tarnished fingers stroking lovingly at a rather delicate area. Was he aware of what he was doing? She tried not to make it obvious as she stared up at him in curiosity for his sudden show of affection. It happened again and she fought back the urge to squirm and cry out. Still though, he stared ahead, without any knowledge of his unusual change in behavior. When they circled another altered junction, thanks to the living, apparently restless walls around the place, Pinhead found that they were now closer than ever to their destination. That being so, the intensity in the all the thickened air around them was finally receding and his objectives were becoming more laid-back. His righteous stature faltered and he allowed for his hand to carelessly slide up Kristy's rib cage by total accident, as he was beginning to lean more into an absent state whenever he fell into a relaxed sort of manner, paying his hand's whereabouts no heed. Even so, the incident put Kristy into a series of awkward moments, only put into poetry. This demanded that she: Cringe, giggle, and then brake away, no longer having the power to endure any more of his excruciating torture on her responsive, ticklish skin. He snapped his head in her direction staring at her in baffled contempt, furrowing his brow as Kirsty backed up farther away from him and continued sniggering, cursing herself for being a, bluntly put, imbecile. A couple minutes of silence past and that damned, all-too familiar surge of embarrassment resurfaced and Kirsty found herself biting her lip. For the first time in her entire life of ever knowing the pin faced demon, Kirsty could knew _exactly_ what the look on his face meant, and she tried utmost best to offer him an explanation without caving to the urge to dart down one of the hallways and lock herself in a torture chamber. "Er….it…was you hand…You just….it like…" Kirsty wasn't sure whether to blurt it out and walk on past him or stand there and hide her face as usual. Pinhead was jolting down mental notes like crazy. Just what the Hell had happened, and why was he beginning to feel a sudden strongly attractive charming side in Kirsty? The way she fidgeted and shied under his vision seemed to put a darling image of her in his head. He thought soundly to himself, unaware that the silence about the hallway was deafening. Kirsty broke the silence, as I he reading his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I was still sore there when you accidentally touched a raw sensitive and-" "THIS, child, is EXACTLY WHY you're being punished." He sounded rather annoyed by her false accusation, but he also sounded surprisingly….playful. Why that was impossible, the Dark Prince of Pain didn't simply 'poke fun' at people. Nonetheless, Kirsty saw her opportunity unravel right in front of her and she grabbed for it.

"Oh?" Kirsty's face turned into a frisky grin. " You mean there was an actual reason behind this punishment?" I hoped that he would pick up on my playfulness and return the favor. Maybe I had a shot, a chance even, at enticing him into toying about with me, at least it would be keeping his mind preoccupied. I tried again with the slightest cynical edge audible in my voice. "I thought it was because you just didn't like me." She had _never before _reasoned with the preposterous idea to flirt with him in such a manner. _Flirting? No, no, no, I'm just playfully challenging him is all. I would never flirt with __him._ _There's no attraction for that to happen._ Surprisingly however, the normally sinister demon caught the sardonic tone of her voice, and, oddly enough, responded positively to it. "Excellent observation child, though if that had been completely the case, I would never of let you lay in my own bed for a month." Kirsty gave in to rambunctious giggling, before answering. "Let me? Aww, such a kind soul." Normally the lead cenobite of Hell would brush this off as usual foreplay to start a sarcastic, degrading sort of conversation. This time, however, his male instincts, unfortunately for him, had kicked in. Harder than they ever had in a LONG time. He was suddenly being pulled into a wonderful realization that he was playing the quote 'love game' with this special young woman. Of course it went without question that there would be a voice in the back of his head, scolding him for letting this happen, lecturing because he made a totally unwise decision the previous night, yelling at him because he wanted to play, and so many other reasons. But the instinct to appeal with another via this new found playful affection was just something that couldn't be suppressed, and, at that moment, he no longer wished to. Kirsty could see by the sweet, though mischievous, grin that was threading away through his strong, rough features that he was enjoying Kristy's pleasant attempt to lure him. His distant state had unexpectedly rendered him lost of all thoughts, and thus unaware of the odd emotional display his smile was offering Kirsty; encouraging her to continue. He saw her moving forward to try and rid themselves of the distance that was, for far to long, preventing one another from any close relations. She stood a foot away and then smiled as she looked, almost directly up, to see his face. A tinge of warmth surged through both of their bodies and Pinhead couldn't help but move just ever so closer to contribute his share in crossing the forbidden boundary. Mere inches apart, the two were drawn so close their bodies could almost touch. Kirsty once more made an attempt to prolong their new found flirty encounter by running her hand through her hair and down her own shoulder until it fell limp to her side. Finding its way instinctively to the older man's rough hand. Her face glowed with a vigorous shade of pink as he stared down at her before something weird, a significantly odd feeling, kicked in to his head; and soon after, Kirsty's. They both quickly averted their gaze, feeling guilty of being embarrassed for no apparent reason. Kirsty tugged at her waist length hair, the smile burning at he cheeks was beginning to hurt her jaw. Pinhead stared at the hallways up ahead, the door to their god Leviathan was just past it all. He fumbled his thumb and middle finger together at his side, out of sight from Kirsty. Both practicing some sort of nervous behavior. Though they couldn't help themselves.

As the silence became heavier, Kirsty finally broke out into a girlish laughing fit. She was unnerved, just like he was, but Kirsty had an….odd…. way of coping with it. His attention flicked back to the young woman before him; her hair appeared to bounce and frill about her shoulders and back every time a giggle accidentally escaped. Repeatedly pushing strands of hair, which weren't even falling in her face, behind her ear. Yes, Kirsty had a very odd way of dealing with it. He couldn't help but let out a half laugh, half sigh as he watched her shyly play with her hair and giggle at the floor. He inched the last of the bit closer and traced the same strands of hair Kirsty had nervously pushed behind her ear with his bloody fingers; forgetting to draw his palm back from her face. Fingers grazing her lobe, Kirsty shivered and began to feel a kind of unconditional warmth spread throughout her body, leaving her helpless to the affects of the man's raw, unrestrained touch. But to her disappointment, Pinhead released himself from her grip at once and turned abruptly away. Kirsty reached her hand out the very same way she had done just the other night in search of the demon's comforting, endearing presence when she had been left alone in the dark, terrifying room, filled with the screams of agony and anguish. Shatters and thumps. Sickening popping noises of bone and flesh splintered and quite literally ripped apart, torn from the rusty hooks and ropes. She was able to keep his attention captive when she grabbed a hold of his hand again and squeezed, confused by what she could have possibly done wrong. He turned away from her. Was he having second thoughts? Did he really like her in the first place? Was he just using her, or perhaps luring her farther away from her safe zone? Her sanctuary? She pulled him back to face her, to study the truth she knew she would find lurking somewhere beneath the surface of those onyx depths. Her face colored a pinkish ruby shade as he was spun carelessly to face the girl, but his eyes which looked to her as if she were inferior had suddenly disturbed her and Kirsty lost the nerve. Of course Kirsty felt that she was indeed unimportant, but she still felt like he was in a way belittling her as he didn't seem to be interested in what she had to say. His face, once more, drew nearer to the shy girl's, who was growing uneasy with every passing second. She had been closer than this to him before, just seconds ago even, but this was different. Kirsty instantly forgot what she had needed so desperately to say to him and her lips slowly began to part as she daintily mused her head from side to side in a failed attempt to recollect her train of thought. She continued to shake her head and pondered wildly on what to say before she looked even more so like an idiot. Obviously, it didn't work and she was left there, vulnerable, in front of this powerful, overbearing man who made no effort to try and save her of her embarrassment. Rather, he stood and watched on in amusement, a sort of twisted satisfaction, for provoking the girl into such a baffled manner. She was depending on him now to save her from looking foolish and he was relishing it, she felt humiliated, but the universe just wasn't going to cut the shaken girl a break. Kirsty had finally noticed just where her hands had been the whole time, and quickly drew them back from his broad chest, only to have her wrists taken back and then held there. She allowed for her hands to coil up into tight fists and pointlessly struggled against his masculine grip; the grip that made her feel even less imposing as she cowered in comparison to his awesome power. But it was to no avail and she found herself being pulled into the opposing force, her legs tucking under and her tiny waist being forcefully pushed out onto the demon's own toned abdomen. Her head fell back as she stood directly beneath him, trying desperately to look into his dense, intricate eyes. To her somewhat dismay, however, she had finally found and locked eyes with his potent gaze only for a second before her eyes dilated and quickly. Her lips parted further to allow him to fulfill his obvious desire as the demon's bloodless lips pushed ever so gently against the young female's and moved in an unsteady rhythm. Kirsty wondered for the second time during their time spent together if whether or not he was even aware of what he was doing? Kirsty could only keep her mind thinking for so long before her shoulders completely slumped back and all coherent, sensible thoughts departed from Kirsty's brain; shutting down, ready for human nature to take over. While Pinhead's on the other hand was shutting down for animal instinct to override. The overly sensitive skin on Kirsty's pink, pumpkin colored lips slid alongside the man's above her, the blue tinge on his lips disappearing onto her lips' sweet, velvet rim.

Hot, wet pangs of desire and lust shot through his core, wondering curiously if Kirsty was feeling the same fevered affect. Kirsty who had gave way to total bliss, let her full weight bare burden to the lead cenobite as he, without any struggle, held her as close as the skin on his own being. In the middle of their passionate romance, Kirsty could suddenly feel a very warm heat surface, but it was not from her face, she observed, as she felt the heat radiate from his cheeks. She pulled away and stared at his blushing features. NEVER had she seen such an adorable, uncharacteristic display of affection occur in her entire life, much less from the widely known Prince of Pain. It caused an immediate reaction to want and tease him about it as she had suddenly found that she had taken a liking, just as he had, to the shade that it had added to her lover's face. "Hey." She whispered closing her eyes. He leaned in and avoided her ears, rather aiming for her mouth. "Hey." He said back, making sure to get as close to her mouth as he could. His eyes closed. "Do you feel that?" He opened his eyes, awaiting her answer and moving his head back. "What? What is it?" "This…" He pulled her back against his mouth, muffling her giggles. Kirsty wondered if anyone could see them, and if so, were they watching? She gave a damn whether someone was or not and cared on their uninterrupted love affair. The kiss turned into something sweet and affectionate, something Kirsty could tell by the way he was so indulged, that he didn't get a lot of. If any. Another thought suddenly made way through Kirsty's whirling thoughts and it stopped all others in their tracks

When was the last time he was getting any?

Was that crude thinking….or was that Kirsty's personal invite to take this kiss an altitude higher?

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing something the matter when Kirsty's lips fell out of sync. He stared at her as she looked straight through the nearest fall, her mouth agape. "Kirsty?" She inattentively burned holes in the wall from her intense gaze. Pinhead looked back over his shoulder to see what his lover had been observing so intently, then contemplated her reasoning when he had seen that nothing was there. "Kirsty?" He blocked her vision by leaning into her eyes' misleading view, trying one final attempt at getting her to respond before he had to assume he had done something wrong or made a move that was perhaps to fast for the girl. He figured it best to ramble on his apologies. "Kirsty, child, if this is because of my doing, then I….I'm sorry for foolishly making such a hasty decision like this, and without thinking, why I-" "What do you wear?" Kirsty's voice sounded distant and trailed off in parts the way she had said it so slowly. He shot her a bewildered look. "Wear? What are you talking about, child?" Kirsty turned to look at him, finally he was the receiving the response he so desired; but something else besides compliance was evident in her stare. He looked again and realized that there was something far more wilder in her sudden behavior. She eyed him up and down again with a hungry stir pricking at her sensations. Her gaze was between half lidded eyes and she could see the obvious uneasiness she was pressing on the once fearless, dark prince. Her head cocked to one side. "I just wanted to know….what you like to where." She said again, her red lips parted, taunting him. Thick, black lashes fluttered and batted at the dark, towering figure in a far too seductive manner. The effects beginning to spark unrestrained interest. "Well I…." He ceased for a moment to his consider his options. Should he retaliate and end all of this before he would truly regret it? That look in her eyes didn't seem to mean a good thing. "I don't believe that's a very important-" "Would you like to try me on, maybe?" Kirsty threw her hair over her shoulder and lightly shook her head from side to side. "I'm a 'one size fits all'" The spark he had fought to ignore had just caught flame onto a very lethal, flammable trail of matches. And they were all headed south. His voice turned husky and his touch became less controllable. "Kirsty-" Panic threatened to break through his usually calm, collected persona as he was being pushed back by Kirsty's hot, demanding hands. Her face leered forward to bite his neck and his appetite began to rage insatiably. A ripple of indulging, unthinkable pleasure mocked his ability to keep sane as the warmth of Kirsty's wet, craving mouth barely bit down on the soft beneath his jaw. She let go and smoothed her hands down the front of his chest to the gathering heat of his core. "Leviathan can wait, he doesn't have to know." Her lips curling upward. As a soldier of Hell, and a favorite son to his lord, Leviathan, there was no way that he could agree to such a promiscuous deed. Things like this weren't even allowed in Hell, it was far too inappropriate behavior. "Come on, angel, just this once?" Her head tilted down and her eyes stared up pleadingly. NEVER had he ever imagined that he would be faced with such a….Well he didn't even know how to put it.

Kirsty, becoming impatient, decided not to wait for his answer and started pushing back into the opposite direction to wherever the nearest bed was. Pinhead offered one last attempt to convince the excited young girl otherwise. Kirsty resulted in having to shut him up, abusing the sensitive skin on his neck by firmly biting the organ and soon licking the traces of where her teeth were. It was about the only thing that would keep him quiet before he could say something stupid. Well, there were other things too, but at this rate, they would be back in the safety of the lead cenobite's room in no time at all. And there would be plenty of things to do once they reached their destination. Kirsty did have to wonder, however, if whether or not this was all for the right reasons why she was doing this. Reflecting on the previous night did prove to show that there _was something _really there between the two of them. But she never imagined _this_! No matter, she supposed, it appeared that actions clearly spoke louder than words, and it was time to put things in motion. Pinhead's logic on the situation was not too far fetched from Kirsty's, but it wasn't like he was really able to process anything at the moment. Kirsty's continuous assault on his sweet spot was making it hard to register so much as a disheveled grunt, much less a thought_. _Unable to shake the feeling of rising heat, Pinhead no longer finding the strength against his ever growing desire, unwillingly allowed for her to continue her attack. No matter, He would have all eternity to know her flesh.

Thank you to anyone who read this, you're awesome and me and GOD love you!


End file.
